


Свадебный саботаж!

by Imaginelina



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Photography, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginelina/pseuds/Imaginelina
Summary: Бэкхён, как завороженный, просматривал полученные снимки один за другим и с каждой минутой терялся всё больше. Он не знал, что ему делать, ведь его, чёрт возьми, приглашали снимать свадьбу, а не пытаться сорвать её!





	Свадебный саботаж!

В свои двадцать четыре года Бён Бэкхён имел неоконченное высшее образование, разочарованных в нём родителей, съёмную однокомнатную квартиру на окраине Сеула, сертификаты об окончании курсов фотографии и работу начинающего, но уже зарекомендовавшего себя в определённых кругах частного свадебного фотографа. Отдельным чеком ко всему вышеперечисленному прилагались неугомонная университетская подруга Пак Юра, полученное электронное письмо от которой сулило обернуться как минимум очередной авантюрой, и тщеславный друг в лице Хуана Цзытао, который ни в какую не соглашался подменить Бэкхёна на намечающейся в ближайшую неделю свадьбе.

— Я ненавижу свадьбы! — в сердцах воскликнул Цзытао по ту сторону трубки. — Ненавижу позёрство и то, как молодожёны стараются изображать идиллию на камеру. Ненавижу шум и суматоху, а также полчища незнакомых людей. Особенно терпеть не могу подружек невесты, которых ты можешь перещёлкать бесчисленное количество раз во всех возможных позах и ракурсах, но одна во время съёмки глаза закроет, у второй макияж смажется, у третьей платье некрасивыми складками на боках соберётся… И так до бесконечности!

Бэкхён вполуха слушал экспрессивный монолог друга: в конце концов Тао был ещё тем любителем поворчать. С Тао Бэкхён познакомился на фотокурсах и до сих пор недоумевал, как они умудрились подружиться. Бэкхён был активным и общительным, любил яркие, сочные краски, а свою музу находил в позитивных жизненных моментах и искренних человеческих эмоциях, в то время как Тао человеческому общению предпочитал компанию своей собаки Кэнди, любил чёрный цвет, фотографии в стиле гранж и шариться по заброшенным подвалам и чердакам старых домов в поисках вдохновения. Казалось бы, такой человек как Тао меньше всего подходил на роль свадебного фотографа, но только Бён Бэкхён знал, что у него за плечами был немалый опыт свадебной съёмки, о котором сам Хуан почему-то предпочитал не распространяться, называя случайно найденные Бэкхёном фотографии на однажды одолженном им жёстком диске «криминальным прошлым».

Вымученно вздохнув, Бэкхён придвинул кресло ближе к компьютерному столу, заваленному проводами, переходниками, флэшками, объективами для фотокамер, внешними жёсткими дисками и картами памяти.

С трудом вызволив из-под завалов рабочий ноутбук и клятвенно пообещав себе навести здесь когда-нибудь идеальный порядок, а не сваливать все вещи как обычно в одну кучу, Бэкхён раскрыл его и щёлкнул вкладку браузера. Через секунду открылась страница электронной почты, а через две — письмо от Юры.

_«Привет, Бэкхён-а! Давно не виделись, не правда ли?»_

Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Не виделись они действительно давно: после того как Бэкхён отчислился из университета три года назад, они частенько выбирались пообедать в кафе и на вечерние киносеансы, но только до тех пор, пока огорчённые поступком сына родители не свели материальную поддержку к минимуму и Бэкхёну не пришлось вертеться как белке в колесе, чтобы обеспечить себе худо-бедное существование. Дружба с Юрой свелась лишь к редким встречам, раз в несколько месяцев, и разговорам по телефону.

_«Ты не отвечал на звонки, а твои странички в соц.сетях, кажется, покрылись пылью. Но! Ты как-то упоминал о своей работе и о том, что у тебя даже есть собственный сайт, так что мне пришлось провести мини-расследование, чтобы найти твои контактные данные. От меня не скроешься, смирись с этим :)»_

Бэкхён не сдержал смешка: Юра всегда была такой. Энтузиастка и вечная упрямица — своим напором она могла сломить любого в попытках добиться того, чего она захочет.

«Ну, почти любого», — невольно уточнил Бэкхён.

— Ты там надо мной смеёшься что ли? — грозно засопела трубка, и Бэкхён от неожиданности дёрнулся. Он совершенно забыл о Тао, с головой погрузившись в воспоминания. — Да я тебе…!

Какой расправой над ним угрожал по ту сторону телефона Хуан, Бэкхён решил благополучно прослушать, вместо этого читая возникающие на экране строчки.

_«Пишу электронное письмо и надеюсь, что хотя бы оно дойдет до тебя. Возможно, ты не знаешь, но год назад мои родители отстроили небольшой отель в Наго, на Окинаве, а я окончила факультет гостиничного бизнеса и теперь работаю там управляющей. Но об этом позднее. Сейчас я хотела поговорить о другом»._

А вот это Бэкхёна заинтересовало. Он знал, что родители Юры владели семейной гостиницей где-то на Мёндоне, куда в своё время приглашали его, нуждающегося в деньгах, администратором на подработку, но про Окинаву слышал впервые. Как и про то, что Юра получала второе образование, о котором за столько времени даже ни разу не обмолвилась.

_«Дело в том, что отель совсем новый и малоизвестный, у нас не так много постояльцев, как хотелось бы. Но! Мои хорошие друзья планируют в скором времени провести здесь свадебную церемонию и перед таким значимым событием хотели бы устроить небольшую романтическую фотосессию, поэтому сейчас ищут хорошего фотографа, а ты делаешь просто потрясающие кадры! И не вздумай отнекиваться, Бён Бэкхён, я видела твоё портфолио. Так вот, я думаю, твои фотографии смогли бы не только порадовать будущих жениха и невесту, но и украсить главную страницу сайта нашего отеля, тем самым сделав ему отличную рекламу. Как считаешь? В качестве оплаты предлагаю тебе бесплатный номер «Люкс» на время работы и трёхразовое питание»._

Предложение Юры было невероятно заманчивым, ведь о смене обстановки и небольшом отдыхе Бэкхён мечтал давно. И пусть внеплановая командировка мало походила на полноценный отпуск, перспектива иметь в своём распоряжении неограниченный доступ к песочному пляжу, лазурному морю и ночному небу, озаряемому не огнями неоновых рекламных вывесок и ярким светом из окон небоскрёбов, а целой россыпью завораживающе сияющих звёзд, и парочку свободных дней, когда он смог бы отлипнуть от фотоаппарата и взглянуть на мир не через объектив, а своими глазами, всё больше склоняла Бэкхёна к тому, чтобы плюнуть на все дела и укатить к Юре в Наго. Только вот совесть и профессиональный подход к работе не позволяли поступать ему настолько безответственно.

_«P.S. Мои друзья приедут в следующую пятницу, и было бы здорово, если бы ты приехал на день раньше, чтобы спокойно осмотреть окрестности, а уже на следующий день знакомиться с будущими молодожёнами, обсуждать формальности и составлять план работы. Жду твоего ответа! Ах, да… И впредь изволь хотя бы изредка перезванивать, когда видишь в списке пропущенных моё имя, засранец. С любовью, Пак Юра»._

«Засранца» Бэкхён никак не прокомментировал, лишь обречённо возвёл глаза к потолку. Что он мог поделать? Звонков от заказчиков ему поступало каждый день около двух десятков и ещё столько же писем он получал на электронную почту — всё это приходилось разгребать в свободное время. А если ещё принять во внимание занятость обработкой и цветокоррекцией фотографий, то неудивительно, что звонки от Юры терялись на фоне того огромного объёма работы, которой Бэкхён оказывался ежедневно завален.

Отыскав над рабочим столом календарь с датами фотосъёмок, отмеченными красным маркером, Бэкхён приподнялся, отрывая страницу с прошлым месяцем, и перевёл взгляд на июль, сверяясь с теми датами, что обозначила Юра. На конец июля и начало августа были намечены одна встреча с заказчиками, которую можно было перенести на несколько дней раньше, и две свадьбы. На свадьбу в августе Бэкхён благополучно успевал. Если бы только Тао согласился подменить его в конце следующей недели, то в образовавшееся окно идеально бы вписалась его небольшая командировка к морю.

Бэкхён откинулся в кресле, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок. Было же что-то, что могло заставить Тао переступить собственные принципы, только что?

Вспомнив, насколько Хуан был тщеславен и не любил сравнений с другими, Бэкхён, надеясь, что его провокация сработает, расстроенно выдохнул в телефон:

— Дурацкая затея, — дождавшись, когда неразборчивый бубнёж Тао сменится удивлённым «Что?», притворно усталым голосом пояснил: — Дурацкой затеей было просить тебя меня подменить. Тебе это не по силам, я понял. Попрошу Джинхо, думаю, он не откажет.

Тишина на линии длилась недолго. Осознав смысл сказанного, Цзытао запыхтел, словно чайник, и разразился негодованием:

— Как это не по силам? Какой, к чёрту, Джинхо? Сам предложил, а теперь думаешь, я не справлюсь?!

— Думаю, да. Ты же ненавидишь свадьбы, выходит, и снимки получатся так себе. А Джинхо… Помнишь парня, который помогал мне с обработкой фото для презентации портфолио в конце курса и по итогам выиграл грант на открытие собственной фотостудии? Вы ещё тогда чуть ли не глотки друг другу грызли за первое место? Так вот, мы недавно списывались и…

— Да чёрта с два! — градус кипения Тао достиг своего предела. Вот что-что, а задевать его самолюбие никому не стоит. Даже Бэкхёну. — Я тебе такие шикарные снимки сделаю, что эта парочка захочет развестись, лишь бы ещё раз попасть ко мне на фотосессию.

— Вот как? Спорим? — ухмыльнулся Бэкхён.

— Спорим! Когда там твоя свадьба?

Пообещав другу выслать всю информацию на электронную почту и посюсюкавшись напоследок по громкой связи с Кэнди, Бэкхён пожелал Тао доброй ночи и отключился. Теперь дело оставалось за малым: набрать ответ Юре и самое малоприятное — объясниться перед заказчиками. Но, на взгляд Бэкхёна, это было лишь небольшой платой за то, что, возможно, ждало его впереди.

***

Радость Бэкхёна от предвкушения предстоящей поездки длилась недолго. Ровно до того момента, когда, пытаясь подобрать наиболее удобный маршрут до Наго, браузер выдал ему сайт с ценами на авиабилеты. Бэкхёну почему-то и мысли в голову не пришло, что добираться придётся обычным самолётом.

В салоне, наполненном гулом сотен беззаботных людских голосов, Бэкхёну было страшно… и стыдно. Он, двадцатичетырёхлетний взрослый мужик, до дрожи в коленях боялся летать! Несмотря на то, что самолёт считался самым безопасным видом транспорта и что самому Бэкхёну довелось несколько раз путешествовать им, причём весьма благополучно, репортажей про рухнувшие боинги появлялось каждый день множество. Поэтому, даже туго затянув ремни и закрыв наглухо створку иллюминатора, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Господин, — плеча коснулась чужая ладонь, заставившая Бэкхёна всем телом вздрогнуть и со страхом уставиться на нависшую над ним тёмной тенью бортпроводницу. Та, почувствовав напряжение пассажира, стушевалась и продолжила уже более мягко: — Створки на время взлёта и посадки самолёта должны быть открыты.

Взгляд бортпроводницы, несмотря на мягкость голоса, оставался требовательным. Нутром Бэкхён чуял, что спорить с ней было бесполезно, поэтому нехотя, но подчинился, полностью раскрывая створку и пропуская в салон предзакатные солнечные лучи.

Не зная, чем себя отвлечь, Бэкхён беспомощно уткнулся носом в окно, нервно дёргая завязки на шортах. Оставшиеся пассажиры не спеша всходили на трап и скрывались в глубине самолёта, готовясь к скорому взлёту. Когда последний пассажир скрылся из поля зрения, Бэкхён перевёл взгляд на закатное небо с редкой проседью облаков. Он не мог не признать, что с земли подобный вид завораживал, но стоило взглянуть на всю эту красоту с другого ракурса, скажем, с десятикилометровой высоты, как…

— Оу, привет, красавчик! Как тебя зовут? — ласковый, мурчащий баритон мягко мазнул по ушам, выдёргивая из мыслей, а соседнее кресло, ещё недавно пустовавшее, противно скрипнуло, прогибаясь под чужим весом.

Бэкхён повернул голову вправо, натыкаясь взглядом на парня едва ли старше него. Пирсинг в ухе, полностью забитый рукав, развязная поза, прямой взгляд и немного нахальная улыбка — от незнакомца так и разило чрезмерной самоуверенностью. А чрезмерно самоуверенные люди Бэкхёну никогда не нравились.

— Я не знакомлюсь.

— Какое совпадение, я тоже! У нас так много общего! Ауч! Сехун, за что? — воскликнул парень, потирая ушибленное место и оборачиваясь к человеку, отвесившему ему подзатыльник. — Можешь свалить? Не видишь, у меня тут вынужденная остановка? — добавил он уже тише.

— Наши места в конце, — без толики сочувствия и тени какой-либо эмоции на лице жёстко отчеканил ранее представленный Сехун.

Сехун был высоким, тощим и тем не менее складным, но выглядел при этом мертвенно-бледным и безумно уставшим. И Бэкхён не мог понять, в чём крылась причина такого самочувствия парня, но предполагал, что у него это либо от нервов перед предстоящим перелётом, либо всему виной его гиперактивный спутник, за которым он был вынужден приглядывать, дабы тот не вляпался в какую-нибудь историю.

— Да? А мне кажется, ты что-то перепутал. В моем билете абсолютно точно было указано место 14B. Поэтому, если ты позволишь, я хотел бы убрать на полку свой багаж, — парень протянул руку к кейсу в руках Сехуна, но его тут же шлёпнули по ладони.

Закатив глаза и тяжко вздохнув, Сехун, словно ему подобные ситуации были не впервой, схватил своего друга за ручку рюкзака и потащил за собой на буксире дальше по проходу.

— Упс, кажется, меня увозят на штрафстоянку, — хохотнул парень, повиснув на лямках собственного рюкзака, и, взглянув на Бэкхёна, довольно промурчал: — Я Ким Чондэ, запомни меня. Ещё увидимся, красавчик, — отсалютовав напоследок, Чондэ скрылся, волочённый Сехуном, за рядами кресел.

Вперившись взглядом в то место, где ещё несколько минут назад гордо восседал Чондэ, Бэкхён долго пытался прийти в себя и осознать _«чё это за нафиг сейчас было»_. Перегнувшись через подлокотники, он высунул голову в проход, отыскивая взглядом двух чудаков, беспардонно вторгшихся в его личное пространство.

Угрюмый Сехун складывал багаж на полку для ручной клади, а Чондэ, сидя в кресле и натужно пыхтя, пытался задвинуть ногой под сидение впереди стоящего кресла не влезающий туда объёмный рюкзак. И, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он тут же поднял глаза и улыбнулся, дерзко подмигивая. Бэкхён, стараясь не подавать вида, что его застали врасплох, иронично хмыкнул, медленно возвращаясь на своё место.

Мда. Поездка с самого начала грозилась стать многообещающей.


End file.
